1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel fragrance and flavor material and to a process for the preparation of this novel material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foods are nowadays frequently flavored. This is because most consumers in modern industrialized societies expect a wide range of tasty foods at reasonable prices. The tastiness of food is very important since it generally brings about good digestibility. The flavoring industry has already made available a large number of flavors in order to make food available to and tasty for a large section of the population.
Flavor materials are used in order (a) to impart a taste note to food products which do not have their own taste, or (b) to compensate for losses in flavor which occur, for example, during the preparation process of a foodstuff.